1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing liquid from a closed cavity, such as from a shock absorber, a spring strut of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When old vehicles are being disposed of, it is necessary to remove not only petrol and coolant from the vehicle before it is scrapped, but also liquids from closed cavities which are not readily accessible, such as from shock absorbers, spring struts and the like.